Godzilla Battlefield Earth
by mutantapk
Summary: The final battle For earth. When the Vortakk, and the Xillains form an alliance to rule the earth, and enslave the planet. Godzilla, and his allies of Earth's mightest Kaiju are the only chance of defeating the alien Kaiju that have sworn allegiance to the alliance. Featuring Godzilla, Mothra, Gammera, Zilla, and others
1. Prologue

Godzilla Battlefield Earth

On Planet X in the distant M1-16 galaxy a lone saucer is heading for the planet. The saucer enters the atmosphere, and lands. A hatch opens, and out steps the majesty herself the queen of the vortakk Vorticia. She sees that there is an entrance to the underground lair on planet x. She has her guards go ahead of her; just in case something happens. Luckily they all make it to the entrance.

When they get inside there is a lift, and like before Vorticia has her guards go ahead of her. The lift takes her, and her guards down to the final floor. She gets off the lift, and walks a few steps, and is greeted by someone. That someone is an xillian. The Xillian shows her where she must go in order to talk to his commander. Vorticia follows him, and heads for the main corridor with her guards by her side.

She goes rights, and the door automatically opens. She finds X standing there waiting for her. "I'm glad you could make it your highness" X says as he bows. "The pleasure is all mine." Vorticia says. X walks ahead of her showing her what kind of progress they are making. The first room that they come to is the science lab. " As you can see we are making great progress on our monsters" X explains. "So I see, but tell me how is our main weapon coming along" Vorticia asks as she looks at one of lab tubes full of machines.

"The weapon known as Mecha-Chimera is coming along nicely. We were able to acquire the DNA samples that were needed for this monster" X explains "Then we were able to modify them so that they could bond to each other". "Excellent work X. Now how do you plan on gaining control of the other monsters?" Vorticia asks "That is the beauty of this monster; see aside from adding Destroyah, Mecha-Godzilla, and Mecha-King-Ghidorah we've also added a bit of Xenilla to the mix." X explains

"Xenilla you mean Space Godzilla?!" Vorticia asks "Yes to be precise we used part of his brain to make it, so that he can have psychic powers. With that he will be able to control our monsters" X explains "Oh I see, so what other monsters were thinking of getting control of?" Vorticia asks. "Well we got one monster under our control" X says as he pushes a button near the window. The paneling on the window opens revealing a dark Kaiju with silver spikes down his head, and a bright red eye.

The monster looks at these two, and roars. "Is that who I think it is?"Vorticia asks. "Yes that is indeed Gigan. You see the monsters that travels to this universe are very easy to control." X explains. "So what other monsters have you either captured, or created?" Voricia asks. X ushers her into the next room where another monster is there; this one looking like a golden three-headed dragon. The dragon looks at them. "You mean to tell me that not only have you gotten Gigan, but you got his friend King Ghidorah. "Oh yes we do, and like I said about the space monsters they are very easy to control" X explains.

"So other than these two what other monsters have you made?" Vorticia asks. "Let me show you" X says as he leads the queen into another room. This room as viewing of a total of about six different monsters. The queen is amazed at what she is seeing. X brings her over to the first monster which looks like a two headed dinosaur. The dinosaur is black with two red heads; the heads have different things on their heads. The head on the left has a fan like crest on it's head; while the other has something like a horn on its head.

Both heads roar as they fire technicolored lightning out of their mouths. The queen is astonished at what she sees. "Like them we call them yin, and Yang" X explains. "How did you make these?"Vorticia asks "Well we used two different dinosaur breeds, and fused them into one"X explains "Now let me show you something that is over here." They go over to where another monster is.

This monster looks like a giant frog, but walks on its hind legs. The only differences is that it has a tail, and a reptilian like head. The kaiju growls, and opens its mouth showing its many rows of teeth as well as its lightning tongue. The queen is curious about this kaiju. "Now how in the heck did you make this one?" Vorticia asks. "Well this one we call Lightning we used the DNA of a frog, and enhanced it" X explains

"Enhanced it?! You mean you perfected it?" Vortica asks "In a matter of speaking yes" X answers " So what did you do?" Vorticia asks. "Well we took the DNA of an ordinary frog, and combined it with our most fearsome monster King-Ghidorah. What we did was give him the ability to have a lightning like tongue. " X explains.

"So what is this next monster that you want to show me? The one that looks like a giant bat?" Vorticia asks. "Oh you mean Echo-Echo that monster was once an ordinary bat, but then we got a hold of it and mutated it to this giant Kaiju bat. Now its powers are that it has a super sonic screech that can demolish a lot of buildings. Echo-echo also has wings that can make him fly faster. So you can see this monster is going to be very difficult to beat. " X explains

"So when do we launch these monsters to attack earth?"Vorticia asks. "As soon as they don't suspect we are near their planet, or when they think we are here for peace" X says


	2. Chapter 2 Zilla

Chapter 2 Foretold

In the blackness a figure is starting to emerge Miki saegusa tosses, and turns as she sees the figure. She is starting to get an idea of who this figure is, but she is not sure. She starts to see that the figure looks like Godzilla, but she looks at the scales, and sees that they are blue! The figure roars at Miki; Miki screams in her bed as the figure roars. Suddenly two more figures appear two that are robot like, and one with crustacean like body.

At that moment on seeing this Miki screams, and bolts uprights in her bed. Suddenly her phone rings, and she answers it. "Hello? This is Miki saegusa?" Miki answers "Ah Miki good you are up" Dr Ken Watanabe responds "Now please get down to headquarters, so that way we can know more about the king of monsters" "aye aye sir" Miki answers as she gets ready for the day. She heads down to where G-force base is down by where their headquarters are. When she opens the door Ken Watanabe is there to greet her as well as someone new.

"Good morning miss Saegusa, and how are we this fine morning?" Ken asks

"I'm not doing so well and... Hey! Who is this?!" Miki asks as she looks at the young brunette girl.

"Oh surely you know Miss Lucy Casprell our new Kaiju science officer. This girl knows everything that you need to know about Kaijus. She was recommended by Dr Kenji Ardo." Ken explains Lucy extends her hand as a greeting "Hi I'm Lucy I've heard so much about you Miss Saegusa. Is it true that you were able to read what Godzilla was thinking?" Asks Lucy as she shakes Miki's hand. "Well yes I was able to read what he was thinking, but it wasn't the Godzilla we know today it was the one that would right now be considered his grandfather" Miki explains "So tell me what do you know about kaijus?"Miki asks as she takes Lucy on a walkthrough of G-force headquarters.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

In the gloom of the Pacific Ocean off the nearby coast a submarine is studying marine life. The captain send out a smaller sub to explore the deepest depths of the ocean. As they are exploring they see something likes like an underwater mountain range; as the mini sub goes past it, it moves. The mini sub comes across a shipwreck, and from the looks of the wreck it looks like something has torn it apart. The captain orders the mini sub to get a closer look at the wreck, but as it gets closer the camera on the sub goes static. The captain then orders that they try to get a visual on what is attacking the sub.

When the video is back on they are stunned by what they see. The video shows that the sub is in the mouth of a monster of some kind. The navigator who is currently looking at the sonar tells the captain that the monster is heading right for them. "Everybody brace for impact, and get me visual on what the monster looks like!" The captain orders. A video screen appears, and it show something that looks like an iguana swimming through the ocean, but this iguana looks bigger a whole lot bigger.

That is when the sub starts to rock back, and forth from the impact of the monster. The monster keeps bumping into the sub as though it is curious. The men inside are screaming as the kaiju keeps bumping the sub. Suddenly the monster lets out a loud roar Skrrreeeeeennnnnkkkkkk. The men panic even more when they hear, but they stop when they hear this Skrrrrreeeeeeoooooooonnnnnnnkkkkkkkk.

At that moment the sub stops shaking as the kaiju known as Zilla hears it too, and turns to know where that sound came from. From the gloom Zilla sees something coming towards him at high speed. The image becomes clearer to Zilla who panics when he realizes who it is Godzilla. The sub prepares to surface, so that way they are not in Godzilla's way when he battles. But as Godzilla is swimming towards Zilla on of Godzilla's fins scrapes against the bottom of the submarine.

Inside the sub the alarm to flash, and sound as water rushes in, and it is in that moment as Godzilla is about to fight Zilla the sub explodes. Zilla growls at Godzilla as he prepares to fight the king of the monsters, Godzilla growls back. Zilla attacks first by swiping at Godzilla with his clawed hand. Godzilla howls in pain as the Zilla's claws dig into his flesh; at that moment Godzilla grabs Zilla by the throat with his jaw, and tosses him to the ocean floor. Zilla bellows in pain as he lands on his back on the ocean floor.

Godzilla growls at Zilla telling him to stand down, or he will be more hurt than he already is. With that Godzilla continues on his way back to monster island.

Meanwhile back in G-force headquarters Ken Watanabe has just received a message from his secretary. He looks it over, and discovers the attack that just happened. He also reads about what has happened about Zilla, and Godzilla.

"What do you think about this?" Ken asks both Mikki, and Lucy.

Lucy looks at the paper about both of the articles. She gets that look of fascination as she is looking at the article.

"Well what I think is that Zilla might have just been curious about the sub. When Godzilla showed up to make him not get too close to the sub, and to say that you're in my territory."

"Okay, and what is your opinion Miss Saegusa?" Ken asks

"Well I think that Zilla might have mistaken the sub for maybe prey, and that Godzilla just simply wanted Zilla to know that this was his territory. Why what do you think?" Mikki asks

"I think that both of your opinions are both correct, but we need to both need to study him. However he has not posed any danger to us yet, and until he does I say we do nothing" Ken explains

"But aren't you worried why he is acting like this? I mean he could sense that something is very wrong, or that danger might be coming!" Lucy asks

Far off the shore of Japan an alarm starts to blare, and Ken, Mikki, and Lucy all got to the balcony to see what could be causing the alarm to go off. Then they see something up in the sky. The object looks to be something like a flying saucer, but with spikes around it, and another ship appears that looks like a big triangle with lots of litte triangles on the side. At that moment a screen appears on the triangle ship addressing the world. On the screen is the leader of the xillians, and the queen of the vortakk.

"Greetings you pathetic cattle I X now have the ultimate army that I will use to wipe out your guy's military. You cattle shall be what we need, and to help me I've formed an alliance with the Vortakk. With Vorticia's aid I shall use the kaiju army to eliminate this world once, and for all" X says addressing the world.

 **Sorry if it has been a while making more of these stories I've been in college. So please review, and tell me what you guys think so far okay. Also the monsters are going to be making more appearances very soon.**


	3. Invation

Chapt 3

Invasion

As soon as the address is done the screen disappears. In it's place they see a whole armada of Vortakk, and Xillian ships. All them are awestruck by what they are seeing a whole army of aliens coming to claim the planet. Suddenly one of the ships approaches near the shore, and beam of light emerges in it is one of the monsters. The monster has hooks for hands, and is dark blue in color, and it has one middle eye. When the light disappears Gigan is in its place Gigan sees where he is, and screeches. He then starts walking towards shore.

"Everybody into the emergency bunkers now!" Ken says as they are heading for the underground bunkers. The lights, and sirens start blaring as people are panicking. "What do we do now?" Lucy asks as they arrive in their bunker. When they get inside they find that the bunker is the headquarters for G-force. "What we do now is fight back." Ken says as he pushes buttons for the intercom "Attention all G-force units prepare Kiryu, and Moguera, for launch" Ken orders. At that moment the soldiers are climbing up ladders, and unhooking hoses getting ready for launch.

"So, do you think humanity has hope?" Mikki asks as the Mecha units are launching towards the city. Ken looks at the monitors to see which monsters are attacking which cities, and the monitors show Gigan attacking Tokyo, Gyaos attacking New York, a two headed monster code named horn, and Dagger is seen attacking Paris, a Frog like monster code name lightning is seen attacking Honolulu, a giant bat monster code named Echo-Echo is seen attacking London, Krystalak and his brother Obsidious are seen attacking Seattle, Megaguirus is seen attacking Los Vegas, Iris is seen attacking Los Angeles, and Legion is seen attacking Sydney.

In Tokyo G-headquarters Mikki, and Lucy are both shocked by what they are seeing on the monitors. In Tokyo Gigan has just made it to shore, and is laying waste to the city; when Kiryu arrive, and utters a mechanical like growl at Gigan. Gigan responds with a screech, and charges for the mech. Kiryu responds with a dodge, and then he grabs Gigan by the tail. That is when Kiryu throws him into a nearby building, Gigan screeches in pain.

Gigan gets up, and fires his laser at Kiryu. Kiryu is hit by the beam, and goes down a bit, but he gets back up, and brushes off acting like it was nothing. That is when Kiryu opens up his mouth, and fires his maser cannons which hit Gigan. Gigan goes down, but tries to get up.

Meanwhile in space the great guardian of earth is twirling around in space to protect the earth. However, as the guardian known as Gamera is passing the moon he senses something there. Gamera slowly makes his approach to the moon, so that way he is not detected. Gamera lands on the moon, but is soon spotted by the Vortaak who inform their queen about the intruder. Vorticia sees who the intruder is, and is intrigued. "Hmm so the mighty Gamera has come to investigate let's dispose the earth of its second mighty guardian. " Vorticia says.

X pushes a button on the keyboard opening a hatch on the moon's surface. Gamera looks at the light coming out of the hatch, and is curious. Gamera growls at the light, but something growls back. Suddenly something is emerging from the hatch, and is heading for Gamera.

Meanwhile back on earth near London as Echo-Echo is laying waste to London with her sonic screech, another sound is heard above the screech. A sound that causes Echo to pause, and rest on the London bridge. With her sharp eyes she looks around to see where the sound is coming from, and her eyes zero in on something in the water. She sees a row full of sharp triangular spikes heading for the bridge in a mound of water. As the mound of water is approaching her it is getting bigger, and bigger.

The mound is almost upon the bridge, and with that Echo decides that she had best fly out of the way. A loud sound that sounds like Screeeenk is heard when the monster emerges from the mound of water. The monster is revealed to be Zilla having sensed an intruder in his territory he starts to smell for Echo-Echo. Echo seeing this kaiju, decides to dive bomb Zilla. Zilla swats at Echo with his tail, and Echo goes flying into the bridge. Echo gets up, and brushes it off like it didn't happen. She then starts to flap her wings very fast, Zilla growls as to what is going on.

Then Echo starts to become a blur, and with that she starts to hit Zilla with her wings. Zilla lets out a screech in pain as Echo hits him. Then his eyes get big as Echo lands on his back. Then Zilla feel a pain in his side. Echo then with her big fangs bites into Zilla's side, and proceeds to suck. Zilla starts to feel weak as his powers start drain.

Zilla then falls to the ground as Echo is still draining him. Zilla lets out a final Screeeenk before collapsing.

Meanwhile deep below the ocean something huge is making its way towards the surface. Echo having feeling satisfied with her meal take off, but not before a spray of water hits her making her confused. The water drenches Echo as she tries to back off from the spray of water. Suddenly from the water a familiar sound is heard SCREEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKK

Meanwhile on the monitors at G-force they watch as the one hope that they have in this world emerges once more to challenge the invaders. Lucy, and Mikki both stare awestruck as to seeing the king emerges from the ocean. "Let's go!" Mikki tells Lucy as she grabs her arm. Together they head for the G-force helicopter. "Where are we going?!"Lucy shouts over the noise of the helicopter. "We are going to see how this unfolds" Mikki answers. They are now over London, and seeing how weak Zilla has become "do you think it is too late for Zilla?" Lucy asks.

Echo is glares at Godzilla, and charges towards the king of the monsters. Godzilla however is prepared for this, and fires a blast of his atomic breath towards the giant bat. Echo is incinerated by the breath, and all that is left of her is ash. Godzilla lets out a victory roar as he starts to head toward what appears to be the lifeless corpse of Zilla. Godzilla then starts to moan over the loss of his friend. Mikki, and Lucy both start to cry upon hearing this, and then Godzilla leans towards the corpse, and nudges him a little.

Then with a loud roar Zilla starts to try and get up. Godzilla continues to nudge him as he is having difficulty standing. "Mikki Look!" Lucy says pointing to what is going on with Zilla. Mikki looks and is awestruck by what Godzilla is doing. Godzilla then grabs Zilla by one hand and has him lean on his shoulder.

Zilla lets out a moan as he is carried back to the ocean by Godzilla to heal. Godzilla lets out a moanful growl as he gently puts Zilla into the ocean. "So, he does care for his allies, fascinating." Lucy says as she is taking notes in her little notebook. Mikki then looks at Lucy, wondering why she is taking notes. "Sorry I just take these notes, so that way I can know a lot more about them" Lucy explains to Mikki.

Meanwhile in Los Vegas the military has their hands full as they are dealing with the mutated dragonfly known as Megaguirus. She lets out a loud screech as she uses her speed to demolish some nearby building. Suddenly off in the distance another loud screech is heard, but this one sound different. Megaguirus heard it too and turns to see where the noise came from. The military, and Megaguirus both turn to the sound of something like a jet coming in for a landing.

"Look!" One of the soldiers exclaims pointing to the sky. Something big is heading right for the city, something that looks like a large Pteranodon. The beast lets out a large screech as it is heading for the city. "That is Rodan, we might be getting some help in this battle" one of the soldiers says. Rodan lets out a loud screech as he dive bombs Megaguirus.

Megaguirus begins to spin a little after being hit by Rodan. Megaguirus then screeches at being attacked by Rodan. Rodan then spreads his wings and begins to flap them back and forth creating massive hurricane speed winds. Megaguirus tries to stay up in the air but falls to the ground. She then gets up, and with her wing speed charges towards Rodan.

Rodan unprepared for this attack is startled when Megaguirus uses her stinger on Rodan. At that moment Megaguirus begins to drain some of Rodan's energy. Rodan starts to fall after feeling some of his energy drain from him. Rodan turns to face his opponent, and that is when he is blasted by his own powerful uranium heat beam by Megaguirus. Rodan falls down on top of one of the buildings and is desperately trying to get up.

Megaguirus takes this opportunity to drain even more energy from this monster. She begins to make her way over there, when she lets out a loud screech as something has hit her. Megaguirus turns to see who it was that hit her, and she sees that it is her old enemy Mothra. Mothra screeches at Megaguirus to leave Rodan alone. Megaguirus looks at Mothra with that hate in her eyes, and charges towards her.

Mothra braces for impact as the mutated dragonfly hits her. Mothra screeches as she falls to the ground, however before she hits she glides back up; and hits Megaguirus with her wings. Megaguirus lets out an angry screech at what just happened to her, and she dive bombs Mothra. Mothra however is ready this time and fires her tail stingers at Megaguirus. Some of the stingers land on the dragonfly's face causing her intense pain.

Megaguirus screeches in pain as she is trying to get the stingers out of her face. Mothra takes this opportunity to unleash her lightning attack upon Megaguirus. Megaguirus tries her best to dodge the attack but gets struck on one of her wings causing her to plummet to the earth. Mothra then lowers herself to the ground and using some of healing power manages to heal her ally Rodan. Rodan then manages to spread his wings, and the both of them take off to help their ally Godzilla if he needs it.

 **Meanwhile in Sydney**

Legion is see attacking the city with her nasal horn beam. People start to run and scream from the site of this giant bug. When suddenly she looks up to hear a very loud roar coming near shore. She starts to go near the show to see who it could be. The monster rears up on its hind legs and lets out a growl at Legion. Angurius growls at Legion as he folds on himself becoming something like a big armadillo.

The spiked ball rolls towards the big bug, but Legion fires another blast from her horn. The blast hits the back of Angurius as he rolls, and it doesn't phase him as he continues to roll towards mother Legion. The spikes on the back of Anguirus manage to make contact with mother Legion. Legion lets out a loud screech as she is hit by the spikes. Anguirus uncurls himself, and growls at the giant.

Legion then starts to hit Anguirus with her claws. Anguirus cries in pain before he backs off, and lets out a loud sonic blast roar. The roar causes Legion to start to back up, and be in pain. Anguirus then begins to charge towards his enemy, and clamps down on one of the claws. Legion howls in pain as the armored kaiju has clamped down on one of her claws.

Legion tries to lift up on the one claw, but also manages to pick up Anguirus. Finding that she can pick this annoying pest up, Legion manages to toss Anguirus into a nearby building. Angurius fall, and lets out a weak cry as he is feeling a little weak from battle. Legion is almost upon him, when a blast of blue flame hits her. Legion turns to see what hit her, and her eye grow big when she sees who it is.

The King of the monster arrives on the scene, and lets out a low growl at Legion for hurting Anguirus. Godzilla looks at Anguirus, and then at Legion, and growls. Legion not caring that Godzilla is there continues to pummel Anguirus into the building. Godzilla then charges toward Legion, and blindsides her causing her to fall into the ground. Legion gets up, and growls at the king.

Godzilla then roars at Legion, and then his fins start to turn blue. Legion seeing this growls at Godzilla, and then her nose horn starts to glow. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath while Legion fires her nasal horn, and both beams hit each other causing a beam fight. The two beams start doing a little tug of war, to see which beam is stronger. Godzilla's beam is becoming stronger as his beam is getting closer to Legion.

Godzilla's beam manages to make it to Legion. Legion howls in pain as her beam, and Godzilla's atomic breath hits her. Anguirus starts to get up; about ready to fight, he then lets out a challenging roar. Anguirus then curls up into a ball, and starts to roll towards Legion. Legion mainly focusing on the king of the monsters is unaware of Anguirus approaching her. Legion then roars in pain as Anguirus hits her with his spiked back.

Godzilla then unleashes his atomic breath a final time, and this time it is very powerful that it is bright red. The breath hits Legion, and she cries out in pain as the atomic breath hits her. With that Legion is defeated.

Meanwhile in Seattle Obsidious is laying waste to the emerald city. Suddenly the sound of helicopters can be heard overhead. Obsidious looks up to see the puny humans delivering a gigantic looking robot. That robot is known as a Jaeger, and that Jaeger is Gypsy Danger. The Jaeger manages to touch down in the city, and gets into a guard position ready to fight.

 **Yep that is right in the next chapter Gypsy Danger will be having a battle, and who knows he might even be teaming up with a Kaiju, or a mech. Stay tuned, and sorry it took me a while to type this been having a busy summer.**


	4. Resistance

Chapt 4

Resistance

The helicopter over the city of Seattle stops. While they are waiting to be released from their tether Raleigh gets a good look at the monster, they are about to fight Obsidious. Obsidious growls at them as the tether detaches. "Man, that is one ugly kaiju" Raleigh says as they are getting in the on-guard position. Obsidious seeing the threat charges towards them.

At that moment Mako readies the plasma cannon, and signals Raleigh to fire it. The cannon goes off, but it doesn't affect him; in fact, it makes him angrier. Obsidious then stops his charge, and start to let loose his lava stream spewing lava from his mouth onto Gypsy Danger. Both pilots hold their hands up to their face, causing the jaeger to do the same. The lava hits the arms, causing some damage.

Both pilots lower their arms, and then Gypsy danger's chest starts to glow. Obsidious tries to grapple with Gypsy Danger, but that is when the jaeger fires its nuclear vortex at the lava monster. Obsidious looks down to see a huge hole in his chest, with that the monster collapses. "Well that was quick" Raleigh says as him, and Mako look at what happened. Suddenly the warning lights inside the jaeger start to blare.

"What is going on?" Raleigh asks Mako as she is checking the systems.

"Projectiles incoming" Mako replies as she is calibrating where they are coming from.

"Projectiles where are they coming from?" Raleigh says in an almost panicking voice. Suddenly some crystal shards hit Gypsy square in the chest. "What the heck" Raleigh then gets his magnifying vision to see where those shards of crystal came from, what he sees surprises him. He sees a kaiju that looks like a big cat like monster, but it has crystals instead of hair. The kaiju lets out a low grow at the jaeger before it starts to charge right for them. Raleigh, and Mako brace themselves for impact, but it never comes.

They are surprised by what shows up to fight this kaiju, the Global Defense unit known a Kiryu. "We figured you guys could use a hand with this monster" The people in the cockpit of kiryu say. "Thanks, we could use all the help we could get right now" Mako says as they get ready to fight this monster. "By the way do you guys have a name for this monster?" "This monsters name as I recall is called Krystalak" Global defense replies. Krystalak fires a stream of crystals at Kiryu, but Kiryu manages to block the attack.

"Hey! Think you guys could lend a hand?!" one of the kiryu pilots asks.

"Sure thing" Raleigh replies as the Jaeger launches forward toward Krystalak.

Gypsy Danger pulls out the sword, and slices at Krystalak. Krystalak getting distracted growls at the jaeger, before pouncing on the jaeger. Still having the sword Gypsy manages to stab Krystalak in his side. Krystalak lets out a scream of pain, before backing off the jaeger. Kiryu then rockets towards the crystal, and then he starts to fire his railguns. Krystalak growls at this intrusion, and then his chest starts to glow.

In Kiryu's cockpit the warning lights start go off, and the lead pilot sees that there is a message from Global Defense headquarters. "Yes, commander what is it you need?" The pilot asks. "You need to get both machines out of the area now! That monster is building up too much energy in his chest, you both need to get out of there now!" the commander replies. "Understood sir" the pilot says as he turns off the monitor. "Well Raleigh, Mako we need to leave the area now that Kaiju is about to blow"

"What how can this be happening?" Mako asks wondering.

"I don't know, but if he says that we have to leave than we had better do what he says" Raleigh replies.

Both the jaeger, and Kiryu take off just as Krystalak unleashes his crystal overload which causes a shockwave of crystals all around him, causing damages to nearby buildings. When they look back, they see the damage that the monster did; it left nothing but a smoking crater, and some crystals all around the area. Krystalak looks around at the amount of destruction that he has caused, and gives an evil smirk. Suddenly Krystalak feels the ground beginning to quake around him; confused he looks around to see where it could be coming from. He suddenly feels something grab him by his legs, and pulling him into the earth.

Krystalak lets out a panicked roar as he is being sucked into the earth by something. Not wanting to be pulled under the earth; Krystalak fires a spray of his crystals into the earth trying to scare it away. After that the digging stops, and a puzzled Krystalak wondered what happened. Suddenly the earth begins to shake again as something is coming to the surface. Krystalak braces himself ready for a fight.

Baragon a reptilian dog like kaiju that has the ability to borrow surfaces, and growls at Krystalak. Krystalak smirks he thinks this is going to be an easy fight for the crystal kaiju. However off in the distance a loud roar is heard. Screeeeeooooonnnnnkkkkkk! Krystalak turns his head towards where the sound came from. Baragon lights up as he sees his ally Godzilla coming to the city. Godzilla growls at the kaiju who is the spawn of his worst enemy Xenilla.

Krystalak growls in reply, and begins to charge towards Godzilla. Godzilla fires a blast of his atomic breath, but Krystalak manages to dodge the attack. Having dodged the attack Krystalak manages to pounce on the king of the monsters. Godzilla goes down after Krystalak lands on him. With him down Krystalak starts to claw at Godzilla's hide, and Godzilla lets out a loud roar of pain as the sharp claws dig into him.

Suddenly Krystalak feels a sharp pain on his leg, and find that Baragon is dragging him by the leg. Krystalak tries his best to get away, but Baragon is starting to make his way underground. Krystalak still tries his best to get Baragon to stop from going underground. Baragon however manages to drag him underground. Both monsters start to have their brawl underground, and with each rise of the earth in the city that means they are fighting in that area.

Godzilla is looking over the situation wondering what to do, he suddenly sees that one of the pillars is near him. With a roar of anger Godzilla manages to stomp on one of the pillars causing Krystalak to come out of the earth in panic scream, he then turns to face whoever did that to him. Krystalak roars at Godzilla, and just like before he decides to charge towards him. Godzilla braces for impact, but before Krystalak could get near him something explodes to the surface, and stabs Krystalak in the chest. Godzilla looks around in surprise as to what just happened.

Baragon comes out of the earth with a bit of green blood on his horn. Krystalak starts to wheeze as his backing up from the burrowing monster. Krystalak is then clutching his chest from the wound that Baragon inflicted on him with that horn. At that moment Godzilla's spines start to glow, and Baragon start to have flames appear from his mouth. Krystalak looks at both of them with a grave look on his face, because he knows this might be the end for him.

Godzilla then fires his atomic breath, and Baragon fires his heat ray at the crystal monster. Krystalak tries to brace himself for the blast, but is unprepared for it. When both attacks hit the crystal kaiju, Krystalak goes down as his skin is as black as night from the blast of both monsters. After the two monsters have defeated the crystal kaiju, Godzilla looks at Baragon with a look of acknowledgement. It is like Godzilla is telling Baragon thanks for the help. With that Godzilla looks back to the sea, and starts to head towards it.

Meanwhile up in space Gamera sees something that is on the surface of the moon, and decides to investigate. "Well it seems that we have company says. "What should we do?" One of the soldiers asks. "Send out Gigan he deserves some exercise" X says with a smile. With that the soldier pushes a button.

Out on the surface of the moon Gamera manages to land on the surface. He lets out a loud roar as he proclaims himself protector of the earth. At that moment only, a few feet in front of him a pair of hatch doors open. Inside the hatch a red visor starts to glow bright red with hate. Gammera growls, because he knows what is coming out of that hatch.

Gigan fires his laser at Gammera, who falls back after being hit by that beam. Gammera roars in agony after being hit by the beam, Gigan starts to walk his way towards the injured turtle kaiju. Gammera then gets right up when Gigan is almost right on top of him, and lets loose a fireball which hits Gigan square in the chest. Gigan screeches in surprise at being caught off guard by this turtle. Gammera then utters a challenging roar to Gigan, and using his jet feet flies towards the cyborg kaiju.

Gigan looks up to see the guardian kaiju flying towards him, unprepared for this Gigan is grabbed by Gammera. Gigan lets out a screech in surprise as he is being carried by the turtle kaiju all the way up into the sky. At that moment Gigan decides to let loose his Buzzsaw cutting into Gammera's chest. Gammera cries out in pain as the Buzzsaw starts to pierce his shell, in pain he drops Gigan. Gigan screeches as he is falling towards the moon's surface, but then he does a loop de loop, and is right behind Gammera.

Gigan then fires a cluster from his eye laser, causing Gamera to begin plummeting towards the moon's surface. Gammera lands with a thud on the rocky surface, he cries out in pain. " _Yes, Gigan finish him!"_ X thinks to himself as Gigan is about to dive bomb the turtle. As Gigan is about to land on the guardian kaiju, Gammera's shell begins to open up revealing the manna energy stored in it. Gigan gives a look of shock as he realizes what is going to happen.

Just as Gigan is about to pierce the turtle Gammera fires his manna beam which hits Gigan directly. Gammera gets up, and lets out a loud roar as pieces of Gigan fall to the surface. As Gammera is heading towards earth, in the headquarter of the aliens X is seen losing his temper at the loss of his favorite monster. "Salvage whatever you can of that cyborg we must be able to rebuild him. "X orders. Hearing that the xillian soldiers start to march out of the room, and get into space suites.

Meanwhile back on earth Lucy receives a vision about something that is coming. She feels that the monster she sees is pure evil. Lucy screams as soon as the vision ceases, Miki upon hearing the screams comes rushing in wondering what happened. "It was awful I saw this monster, but it was like no monster I have ever seen. It felt like it had a bunch of minds inside one body." Lucy explains while trying not to cry about what she just saw. Miki gives Lucy a hug telling her it is going to be alright, and that she felt it too.

Suddenly the building they are in starts to shake, Miki decides to have a look to see what could be out there. They see a weird two-headed monster heading right for them. "Oh no, that is horn, and dagger" Miki says as they get ready to leave the building. The monster roars as she approaches the building. She then lets loose a couple of streams of technicolored lightning, which destroys some nearby buildings. Miki, and Lucy scream as the building they are in begins to shake.

Suddenly they hear a loud bellowing roar. Miki, and Lucy look over to the east to see where that roar came from, and are surprised to see what monster is showing up. A giant animal that looks almost like a lion shows up, and growls at the kaiju. "Oh my gosh that is King Caesar" Lucy says pointing at the giant lion monster. King Caesar charges towards Horn, and Dagger.

Horn, and Dagger seeing their enemy charging towards them fire their twin lightning attacks. The lightning doesn't even affect the guardian, but instead using his eye he manages to fire the attack right back at them. Horn, and Dagger fall back as the beam hits them, doing some damage to them. With that Horn, and Dagger start charging towards their foe. King Caesar manages to stop them from charging, and is now grappling with them.

Horn, and Dagger try to bite at the Lion guardian, but they find they can't quite reach him. King Caesar takes this opportunity to punch one of the monsters right in the head. Dagger screams in agony as the punch is right in the face, and it is a fist made out of rock. Seeing this Horn manages to bite Caesar right on the arm, Caesar screams in pain as the teeth dig into his arm. Hearing that scream someone from underwater starts to stir once again.

Near the Tokyo bay a small wave starts to form as something is starting to head towards the city. A huge wave like a tsunami is heading right for the city, and this wave looks like it has spikes. The wave subsides as the kaiju emerges onto the beach; the kaiju is Zilla jr. Zilla roars at Horn, and Dagger as he charges for the two headed kaiju. Horn and Dagger upon seeing the iguana kaiju fire their lightning at the monster.

However due to Zilla having speed on his side they miss, and Zilla manages to pounce on the monster. Horn and Dagger try to get, but due to them have tiny hands; they can't. Zilla takes this to the advantage as he slashes at the kaiju; he then decides to bite the two-headed monster on one of the heads. Horn and Dagger roar in pain as the iguana kaiju bites down; with that they manage to get up. Feeling enraged Horn and Dagger fire their techno-colored lightning out of both of their mouths; hitting both King Caesar, and Zilla.

Zilla falls roaring in pain, but Caesar's eye seems to be glowing a bright color. King Caesar starts to make his approach to the kaiju before firing a powerful form of the lightning right back at them. Zilla manages to get up with a growl, and fires a blast of his atomic breath at the monster; combining it with King Caesar's power. After that powerful blast Horn and Dagger fall down exhausted. Zilla, and Caesar both let out a roar of victory; before going their separate ways. Mikki, and Lucy both look on in amazement at seeing two monsters working together.

 **Well that is the end of chapt 4, so please review. Now in the next chapter we might see what happened to both an earth defender, and an alien.**


End file.
